Colors of Melody
by fitryCloudsELF
Summary: Kyuhyun yang berasal dari Melody Kingdom bertugas untuk mencari White melody. Hingga akhirnya ia temukan seseorang yang memiliki white melody di SM International High School. Kyusung/GS for uke
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Colors of melody

Author : FT

Cast : Yesung

Kyuhyun

Eunhyuk

Zelo

Donghae

Daehyun

And other cast

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Fantasy

Warning : GS

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan dan milik orang tua masing masing, saya hanya pinjam nama saja

Summary : Kyuhyun yang berasal dari Melody Kingdom bertugas untuk mencari White melody. Hingga akhirnya ia temukan seseorang yang memiliki white melody di SM International High School.

Chapter 1

Tampak seseorang berwajah manis tengah berlari di koridor SM International High School dengan tergesa gesa. Sesekali ia tampak melihat jam tangan warna merah yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aisshh..jinjja, aku terlmbat", umpat orang tersebut.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kelas XI-1, dia langsung mendobrak pintu dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'BRAKK' yang tentu saja mengganggu kegiatan belajar mengajar di dalam kelas tersebut.

"Maaf Heechul seonsaengnim, aku terlambat",ucap orang yang mendobrak pintu tersebut. "Kim Yesung kau terlambat lagi, dan kemana rok mu?. Selalu memakai celana. Kau ini pria atau wanita? HAA!", bentak Heechul seonsaengnim. Seketika seluruh murid di kelas tersebut terjengat karena kaget. "Mianhamnida, rokku sedang dicuci", ujar orang itu(mari kita sebut saja dia Yesung) sambil menundukkan kepala. "Hhhh…alasanmu selalu sama. Berdiri di samping papan tulis sampai jam pelajaranku berakhir". "Baik songsaenim", jawab Yesung pasrah dan segera berjalan ke dekat papan tulis.

**Nama : Kim Yesung**

**Umur : 18**

**Seorang yeoja berpenampilan tomboy dengan potongan rambut namja (bayangin Yesung pas di MV )**

**Bersuara emas**

**Selalu mengenakan celana,bahkan saat disekolah. Sehingga membuat guru guru disana jengah memberitahu dan menghukum Kim Yesung**

**Tidak suka hal-hal berbau girly dan ingin terlihat keren, walaupun ia tetap terlihat imut**

'Tok tok tok..',terdengar suara pintu di ketuk seseorang. "Permisi,saya kesini untuk mengantar murid baru",ucap orang yang mengetuk pintu dan diketahui bahwa ia Park Jung So sang ketua osis. Seluruh murid tampak menengok ke arah sumber suara. "Gomawo ne Park Jung So. Suruh murid baru itu masuk,dan kau boleh kembali ke kelas mu",suruh Heechul. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah tampan pun memasuki mata tampak terkejut dan terpana saat pria itu memasuki kelas,Kecuali Yesung yang Nampak jengah memandang pria tersebut.

"Annyeong Haseyo, Cho Kyuhyun ".

"Kya!Cho Kyuhyun..Cho Kyuhyun!".Siswi yang ada di kelas pun sontak menjerit histeri saat mengetahui bahwa murid baru itu Cho Kyuhyun,seorang penyanyi muda berbakat yang namanya tengah hanya Yesung yang jengah dengan murid baru ini

**Nama : Cho Kyuhyun**

**Umur : 17**

**Seorang penyanyi muda berbakat yang namanya tengah naik daun**

**Namja yang berasal dari melody kingdom dan bertugas untuk mencari seseorang yang memiliki white melody**

**Memiliki 2 sahabat yang bersekolah sama dengannya san juga berasal dari Melody Kingdom yaitu Donghae dan bertiga bertugas untuk mencari melody yang terpisah.**

"Baiklah Kyuhyun-ssi,silahkan susuk dibangku nomor 2".

Dengan langkah ringan Kyuhyun berjalan menuju bangkunya diiringi tatpan kagum dari teman 1 kelasnya,tentu saja kecuali Kim Yesung.

'Cih, tukang tebar pesona',kira kira itulah yang ada dipikiran seorang Kim Yesung saat melihat Kyuhyun.

"Dan kau Yesung,kau duduk saja di bangkumu,tubuhmu yang di depan kelas itu membuat pemandangan jadi tidak indah".

"Mwo?",teriak Yesung saat mendengar perkataan seonsaengnim langkah berat Yesung berjalan menuju tempat pun mendudukkan dirinya dibangkunya,letaknya 2 bangku di belakang bangku malas akhirnya Yesung mengikuti pelajaran dari Heechul seonsaengnim-guru yang menurutnya amat menyebalkan.

Tengg..Tengg.. Bel istirahat murid di SM International High School pun berbondong bondong menuju hari ini sedikit berbeda,karena banyak sekali yeoja yang bergerombol di depan kelas IX-1 untuk melihat Kyuhyun si penyanyi muda berbakat.

"Yesung-Ah,ayo ke cafeteria,suasana disini sungguh tidak kondusif".

"Zelo,apa kau tak lihat Yeojadeul yang ada didepan pintu?mereka semua terlalu memuja si murid baru yang tak jelas terlalu berlebihan",keluh Yesung pada sahabatnya yang ia panggil Zelo hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal atas jawaban yang Yesung berikan.

"Tinggal terobos saja kekuatanmu sebanding dengan namja,bentuk tubuhmu pun seperti namja",sahut Eunhyuk yang merupakan sahabatnya selain Zelo.

'Pletakk..'

"Yakk,, kau menjitakku?",ringis Eunhyuk yang baru saja dijitak oleh Yesung

"Enak saja kau mengataiku namja ,begini begini aku juga yeoja",jawab Yesung dengan mempoutkan bibirnya serta menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kyeopta",desis Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja saat melihat Yesung sedang mempoutkan bibirnya .

"Ekhemm..sepertinya terpesona?,benarkan Daehyunie?"

"Ya benar sekali jangan panggil aku Daehyunie,itu sungguh saja Daehyun",seru Daehyun agak keras.

"Arraseo..Arraseo..",ucap Donghae sambil mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kalian mulai menggodaku?Siapa juga yang terpesona dengan namja sok imut itu?",balas Kyuhyun yang telah sadar bahwa ia telah digosipkan oleh sahabatnya . Donhae dan Daehyun yang mendengar kata namja pada ucapan Kyuhyun pun sontak langsung pun hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak perduli pada 2 orang yang menurutnya idiot itu.

Kyuhyun kembali menolehkan kepala untuk melihat si wajah tampak Yesung tengah berdebat dengan Eunhyuk,dan perdebatan diakhiri dengan Yesung yang menyeret Eunhyuk dan Zelo secara melewati bangku Kyuhyun,Yesung sempat melemparkan deathglare gratis pada Kyuhyun yang terus cepat Yesung meneruskan jalannya dengan menyeret sahabatnya untuk menerobos gerombolan fans Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa namja itu menatapku seperti tu? ",sungut Kyuhyun yang tak suka dengan tatapan yang Yesung kata namja lagi dari mulut Kyuhyun pun sontak mwmbuat Donghae dan Daehyun tertawa terpingkal pingkal.

"Mereka kenapa sih?",Tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat sahabatnya terus tertawa.

Sementara para fans Kyuhyun terlihat cengo saat melihat 2 orang di samping idola mereka tengah tertawa tak jelas. Sadar akan tatapan aneh dari fansnya yang ditujukkan pada Donghae dan Daehyun pun,ia langsung bergumam agak keras "Tidak kenal..tidak kenal". Setelah itu pun Kyuhyun langsung melangkahkan kaki untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra saat keluar kelas,mengingat jumlah fansnya yang tak sedikit sedang bergerombol di pintu Kyuhyunnie.

**T.B.C**

Yeahhh! Akhirnya Chap 1 selesai juga.

Chapter 1 emang sengaja dibikin pendek..

Ini Fanfic pertamaku disini,jadi maaf kalo masih banyak TYPO dan banyak chapter 1 fantasinya emang belum ntar muncul kog…

Hehehe

Jeongmal khamsahamnida yang udah mau baca fanfic abal ini

RnR please!(^o^)/


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Colors of melody

Author : FT

Cast : Yesung

Kyuhyun

Eunhyuk

Zelo

Donghae

Daehyun

And other cast

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Fantasy

Warning : GS

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan dan milik orang tua masing masing, saya hanya pinjam nama saja

Summary : Kyuhyun yang berasal dari Melody Kingdom bertugas untuk mencari White melody. Hingga akhirnya ia temukan seseorang yang memiliki white melody di SM International High School.

Chapter 2

"Ya!Eunhyuk! Jangan ambil makananku",terdengar teriakan dari salah satu pengunjung cafeteria , yang berteriak itu adalah Kim Yesung, sedangkan yang derteriaki (Eunhyuk) malah asik mencomot dan memakan makanan dipiring Yesung dan Zelo.

"Aisshh, Jinjja",umpat Yesung yang telah jengah dengan kelakuan Eunhyuk. Setelah itu Yesung pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya dengan membawa dua bungkus roti yang dibelinya tadi.

Zelo hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Hyuk, kenapa saat makan Yesung selalu pergi?, apa karena kau?",ya ampun Zelo,kau loadingnya lambat ya. Eunhyuk hanya acuh atas tuduhan yang ditujukan Zelo padanya,bahkan ia malah memakan seluruh jatah makan Yesung yang ditinggalkan tadi.

**.**

**.**

"Eunhyuk pabbo , Eunhyuk pabbo. Selalu mengambil jatah makan siangku, dasar pelit". Selama keluar dari cafeteria, Yesung tak henti hentinya mengumpat Eunhyuk. Bahkan orang orang yang berada di sepanjang koridor sekolah menatap Yesung dengan tatapan aneh, tapi Yesung hanya cuek saja dan memilih terus menggerutu di sepanjang jalan.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya saat ia telah sampai di tempat yang di tuju,sebuah taman belakang sekolah yang nampak rindang sepi, serta menenangkan-tempat favorit Yesung. Ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon beringin yang rindang dengan satu bungkus roti ditangannya. Langsung saja ia melahap roti itu dengat gigitan yang besar,sehingga mulutnya pun penuh dengan roti.

"Bisakah kau makan dengan normal?, cara makanmu sungguh mengerikan. Kau seperti tidak pernah makan selama setahun",sebuah suara tiba tiba menginterupsi kegiatan makan Yesung.

"Huaa!.Uhukk…Uhukk", Yesung pun tersedak karena kaget. Dia terus saja menepuk nepuk dadanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit akibat tersedak.

"Hei, kau kenapa?, jangan menbuatku ikut panik",ujar orang yang membuat Yesung tersedak sambil ikut meneouk nepuk punggung Yesung.

"Yakk!, jangan menepuk terlalu keras pabbo".

"Aku hanya mencoba membantumu. Hei, tersedak mu sudah berhenti?",tanya orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau menepuk punggungkku terlalu keras pabbo!, kau tahu? Sekarang kau membuat punggungku sakit", marah Yesung sambil menunjuk nunjuk wajah Kyuhyun.

"Yaaaa! Aku hanya coba membantumu. Bukannya berterimakasih,tapi malah marah-marah".

"Yakk!kau!. Eh, ngomong ngomong kenapa kau ada disini? Kenapa tidak kau temui saja fans fans mu itu?",Tanya Yesung sambil melanjutkan acara makan rotinya yang sempat tertunda.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya? Apakah itu penting untukmu?".

"Yaaa!aku bertanya padamu,,seharusnya kau menjawabnya,bukan malah balik bertanya!", bentak Yesung yang membuat Kyuhyun terjengat kaget.

"Iya iya. Aku akan menjawabnya, tapi tidak perlu teriak teriak kan?". Yesung hanya mendengus kesal.

"Aku hanya bosan dikelas, jadi aku jalan jalan saja. Oh ya, sebenarnya kau itu namja atau yeoja?", Tanya Kyuhyun dengan polosnya. Yesung yang mendengar pertanyaan itu langsung sweatdrop.

"Menurutmu?".

'Brukk..Kressekk..kressek'

"Apa kau dengar sesuatu?", Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, seperti suara benda terjatuh. Kudengar dari gossip yang beredar, katanya ada sadako di pohon beringin belakang sekolah ini", jawab Yesung.

Hening….(Loading eoh?)

Mereka seolah masih mencerna kata kata yang baru saja diucapkan Yesung. Tiba tiba saja Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget dan segera menggenggam tangan Yesung. Seketika juga Yesung menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Mereka saling bertatapan. Hingga terdengar lagi bunyi anaeh yang berasal dari semak semak dibelakang mereka.

' '

Yesung dan Kyuhyun semakin membulatkan mata mereka.

"Hana,Dul,Set, Lariii!", Yesung dan Kyuhyun berteriak dan berlari menjauhi pohon beringin,lari sejauh jauhnya.-_-"

"Meongg..meongg". Dengan innocent facenya, kucing yang sempat dikira sadako itu muncul dari semak semak dan memakan roti yang tak sempat dimakan Yesung.

.

.

Kini semua mata menatap kearah 2 orang yang tengah berlari sambil bergandengan tangan di sepanjang koridor sekolah, bahkan mereka terheran heran bagaimana bias seorang namja jadian jadian itu dapat bergandengan tangan dengan Kyuhyun.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah mereka di depan kelas XI-1. Tampak peluh menetes di wajah mereka dan jangan lupakan tangan mereka yang masih bertautan.

"Hhh..apa itu tadi sadako? memangnya sadako bisa muncul saat siang hari ya?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan watados nya.

"entahlah hh.. aku juga tidak tahu",jawab Yesung dengan nafas memburu.

Mereka merasa ada hal yang janggal dan terasa aneh. Setelah beberapa menit mereka gunakan untuk loading(?) akhirnya mereka sadar bahwa tangan mereka masih bertautan. Dengan cepat mereka melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"Ahh..Mian", kata Kyuhyun salah tingkah.

"Ne", balas Yesung singkat.

'Kriiingg…kringg' bel tanda pelajaran dimulai pun berbunyi.

"eh Sudah ke kelas dulu ya".Kyuhyun mulai melangkah memasuki kelas sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa berdesir aneh.

'aku masih normal kan? tidak mungkin aku menyukainya' batin Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Kyuhyun mulai perang batin.

Sementara itu Yesung masih berdiri mematung di lorong depan kelasnya yang mulai sepi. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh dadanya yang terasa berdegup kencang.

"Aku kenapa?",ucap Yesung lirih.

"Hehh..kenapa kau masih disini? kau tak dengar bel? cepat masuk ke kelas".

"Baik seongsaenim", barulah setelah ditegur oleh Key seongsaenim Yesung kembali ke alam sadarnya dan segera memasuki kelas.

_skip_

keesokan harinya

Yesung POV

"Hoammm.." Kukerjapkan mataku agar terbiasa dengan sinar matahari yang mulai mengganggu tidurku.

Kulirik jam weker di meja belajar samping tempat tidurku.

"Omoo!sudah jam tujuh lima belas menit" langsung saja aku kekamar mandi tapi aku tak mandi. Cukup cuci muka dan gosok gigi aku pasti tetap tampan(?).

.

Ayolahh limabelas menit lagi gerbang sekolah ditutup. Kenapa bis nya belum datang .. daripada menunggu di halte lebih baik lari saja.

'Tinn..Tinn'

Yaampun apalagi ini aku kan sudah jalan ditrotoar kenapa mobil itu membunyikan klakson?.

"Hahh..lebih baik lari lagi sajalah", gumamku sambil mulai melangkahkan kaki.

'Tinn...Tinn'

Aigoo siapa yang punya mobil itu? ingin sekali aku menghajarnya. Langsung saja pandangi mobil yang berhenti tepat disebelahku dan kulihat seorang namja yang memakai masker. Namja itu mengenakan seragam yang sama denganku. Berarti dia siswa SM IHS juga.

"Heii! Kau berangkat bersamaku saja, dari pada nanti kau terlambat",teriak namja itu dari dalam mobil.

Hmm...yasudahlah aku numpang mobilnya saja daripada nanti aku terlambat.

"Ne",langsung saja aku masuk kedalam mobilnya dan duduk di samping namja itu.

"Nuguya? apa aku mengenalmu?", tanyaku padanya.

Kulihat ia mulai melepas maskernya. Omoo ternyata ia namja menyebalkan itu.

Sepanjang perjalan ke sekolah kami berdua hanya diam. Hanya suasana hening yang menyelimuti.

Kyuhun POV

Hahh pabbo, kenapa aku memberi tumpangan pada orang aneh ini?

Tak terasa kini mobilku telah sampai di parkiran.

"Kyuhyun ssi gomawo".

"Ahh..ne"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Yesung mulai keluar dari mobilku. Kupandangi punggungnya hingga menghilang.

Huftt.. rasa aneh itu muncul lagi.

"Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan kau masih normal. Lagipula pasangan ku kan White melody. Hwaiting!Hwaiting!"

Kurasa aku sudah mulai gila sampai sampai menyemangati diriku sendiri

_Skip_

Okey. Saat ini sudah jam istirahat dan waktunya untuk ke taman belakang sekolah untuk menemui seseorang

"Hae ah, Daehyun ah ayo!", teriakku pada duo idiot itu dan segera melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas.

"Chakkaman tunggu aku Kyu!", teriak si ikan hiperaktif mengganggu.

Dan akhirnya kami bertiga jalan bersama. Banyak sekali yeoja yang menatapku kagum. Haha aku ini memang keren.

Kini kami telah sampai di taman yang sepi dan hanya ada aku, Donghae dan Daehyun.

Kulihat seberkas cahaya pink memancar di sudut taman.

Segera saja aku berjalan kearah sumber cahaya dengan Donghae dan Daehyun yang mengikutiku.

Lama kelamaan cahaya itu mulai pekat dan akhirnya hilang tergantikan dengan sosok noona ku yang imut. Ia mengenakan dress pink selutut dan dipadukan flat shoes warna putihnya dengan rambut lurus sebahunya. Noona ku memang cantik.

"Noona!", teriakku sambil memeluknya

"Ne Kyunnie. Oh ya nanti aku tidak bisa lama lama disini", ucap noonaku sambil melepaskan pelukan

"Ne Noona", jawabku singkat.

Akhirnya kita memutuskan untuk duduk dahulu di bangku panjang yang satu satunya ada disini.

"Kyunnie cepat temukan white melody. Waktu kita suudah tidak banyak lagi,hmm.. kira kira 3 Minggu lagi seluruh melody harus sudah bersatu".

"Iya Noona, aku juga sudah berusaha mencarinya." Jawabku.

"Hmmm..Ne, Akhir akhir ini aku merasakan White melody ada disekitarmu. Apa kau sudah tau? Daehyun dan Donghae sudah menemukan pasangan melody mereka. Sekarang tinggal menunggu kau", Sontak saja aku menatap tajam kedua sahabatku. Mereka malah nyengir tak jelas.

"Kenapa kalian tak memberitahuku tentang ini?", Tanyaku.

"Kau tak pernah bertanya Kyuhyun Ah", jawaban macam apa itu? Daehyun sialan.

"Ekhemm… Aku kembali ke butik dulu kalau begitu, sudah banyak pelanggan yang menunggu. Pai pai!", pamit noonaku.

"Ne Noona,hati hati. Jangan sering menggunakan kekuatanmu jika tidak diperlukan!", Teriakku pada Sungmin Noona sebelum kembali ke butiknya. Kulihat ia membalas perkataanku dengan lagi pandanganku pada duo idiot ini.

"Daehyun, Donghae. Kalian harus menjelaskan ini padaku. Kalau tidak aku akan membuang semua koleksi ikan Donghae hyung, dan akan membeberkan rahasia Daehyunnie", ancamku pada mereka dan tak lupa ku keluarkan smirk andalanku.

"Kyuhyunniee! JANGANNN!", seru merreka kompak.

"Asal kalian menuruti perintahku".

"NEEEE!", Koor mereka.

Kubalikkan badanku dan aku mulai melangkah meninggalkan taman yang sepi ini.

Kyuhyun POV end

_Skip_

Sudah lima hari Kyuhyun mencari White melody, namun hasilnya nihil. Bahkan kedua sahabatnya ikut membantu dalam pencarian white melody.

Hari ini ruangan kelas XI-1 tampak kosong, karena hari itu jadwal kelas XI-1 adalah pelajaran music. Dan semua murid dikelas itu sekarang ada di ruangan music.

Jung seonsaengnim Nampak tengah member pengarahan untuk materi pembelajaran hari ini. Materi tentang menyanyi, dimana setelah pemberian materi selesai setiap murid akan tampil menyanyi didepan untuk mendapatkan nilai.

Satu persatu murid mulai bernyanyi, hingga kini adalah giliran Yesung untuk menampilkan bakat menyanyi nya.

oneuldo nae gieogeul ttarahemaeda

i gil kkeuteseo seoseongineun na

dasin bol sudo eomneun niga nareul butjaba

naneun tto i gireul mutneunda

Yesung mulai bernyanyi. Suaranya yang merdu mampu membuat siapapun terpesona.

neol bogo sipdago

tto ango sipdago

jeo haneulbomyeo gidohaneun nal

niga animyeon andwae

neo eobsin nan andwae

na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul

na apado joha

nae mam dachyeodo joha nan

geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka

Tampak Kyuhyun melihat Yesung yang tengah bernyanyi dan membuatnya terpana. Selain itu ia juga merasa kaget karena dimatanya tampak Yesung disekelilingi cahaya putih yang mungkin hanya Ia, Donghae dan Daehyun yang meihatnya.

'Apakah mungkin dia white melody?',batin Kyuhyun.

**TBC**

Wohoooo i'm comeback.. hehehe

Mianhe aku telat publish..harap maklum aku orangnya memang sibuk#dilempar bakiak

jeball,,jangan lemparin aku pakai bakiak#pundung di pojokan#mulai gila

Sebenernya ada beberapa alasan aku jadi telat publish:

1. Bingung cari inspirasi

2. Nggak punya PC/Laptop, jadi kalo ngetik musti kewarnet dulu.

3. Banyak tugas #boong

4. Keseringan mandangin poster nya Yesung oppa#Dilempar bom

5. Males#plakkk

6. Males dan males#Dilempar panci

Mian,chapter satu emang banyak kata yang ilang. Mau diperbaiki tapi aku nggak bisa caranya publish fanfic yang di edit.. #soalnya aku baru disini..

Gomawo buat yang udah review

**Big thank's for:**

**CloudsYesungie, iwsumpter, cloudskyu, .9, GC3224, Guest, Little dangko, Liekyusung, GaemCloud, rina afrida, Guest, Dewi CloudSparkyu, , dan yang udah mau baca.****  
**

Sekali lagi jeongmal mianhe#bow

RnR please(^O^)/


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Colors of melody

Author : FT

Cast : Yesung

Kyuhyun

Eunhyuk

Zelo

Donghae

Daehyun

And other cast

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Fantasy

Warning : GS

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan dan milik orang tua masing masing, saya hanya pinjam nama saja. Dan FF aneh ini milik saya..

Summary : Kyuhyun yang berasal dari Melody Kingdom bertugas untuk mencari White melody. Hingga akhirnya ia temukan seseorang yang memiliki white melody di SM International High School.

"Huwaaaa! Tolong aku! Berhenti mengejarku pabbo!". Terdengar teriakan yang melengking disepanjang koridor sekolah.

Si pengejar terus mengejar orang yang berteriak teriak tadi. Mereka seolah tidak memerdulikan siswa lain yang tengah memandang mereka, dan tak sedikit pula yang mengumpat tak jelas karena ditabrak oleh 2 orang tadi. Sedangkan si pembuat rusuh di koridor malah terus melanjutkan acara berlari mereka seakan akan koridor hanya milik mereka berdua.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Flashback

Setelah pelajaran music selesai seluruh murid kelas XI-1 kembali kekelas mereka. Mereka tampak duduk dibangku masing masing dengan tenang sampai si ketua kelas dating dan member pemberitahuan pada teman sekelasnya.

"Teman teman! Hari ini Han Seonsaengnim tidak mengajar. Seluruh guru disini ada rapat!", teriak si ketua kelas. Sontak suasana yang semula tenang berubah menjadi gaduh. Banyak dari siswa disana memilih pergi kekantin, siswa yang rajin memlih pergi ke perpustakaan dan ada yang hanya dikelas.

Dibangku pojok kanan depan terlihat 3 namja tengah membicarakan hal yang sepertinya amat penting, hingga mereka berbicara seperti berbisik agar takada seorangpun yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Donghae, Daehyun.. Apa kalian melihat Yesung tadi?.Cahaya putih itu...", Sesorang memulai pembicaraan mereka bertiga.

"Iya Kyu, Mungkin saja yang kita cari itu dia",jawab Donghae.

"Bukankah yang kita cari itu seorang yeoja? kenapa malah namja itu yang memiliki cahaya putih itu?".

'Plakk..Pletakk'

"Yaaa!Jangan menjitak dan memukul kepala ku pabbo!"Protes Kyuhyun selaku korban Donghae dan Daehyun.

"Ku kira kau pintar Kyu? ternyata kau pabbo, tak bisa membedakan yeoja dan namja".

Daehyun mengangguki perkataan Donghae.

"Kyu..Yesung itu Yeoja loh bukan namja, lihat wajahnya yang manis itu",tambah Daehyun.

"MWOO? benarkah? tapi dia sungguh seperti namja". 'yang manis' tambah Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Setelah perbincangan rahasia yang singkat tadi, Kyuhyun terus memandang Yesung yang tengah serius membaca bukunya. Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah bangku Yesung. Dengan sikap cool nya ia mengusir Eunhyuk dari sebelah Yesung dan menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk duduk dibangku Kyuhyun sebelumnya, tepatnya disebelah Donghae. Eunhyuk pun langsung menyetujui hal tersebut dan segera duduk disamping Donghae. Kyuhyun mulai mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yesung. Ia pandangi terus wajah Yesung sambil menopangkan siku tangannya pada meja dan tangan yang menangkup pipinya. Matanya yang sipit, hidungnya yang mancung, serta bibirnya yang tipis begitu menggoda. "Manis dan cantik", gumam Kyuhyun lirih. Sedangkan yang dipandangi masih belum sadar jika ada seseorang yang terus mempertikan wajah eloknya.

Karena terlalu lama membaca Yesung mulai pegal juga diregangkannya otot tangannya. Tak sengaja ia menengokkan kepalanya pada namja di sampingnya. Ia mulai melotot kaget pada namja disampingnya.

"Yaa! kenapa kau bisa disinsi?", tanya Yesung kesal.

"Memperhatikan wajahmu yang manis ketika sedang serius membaca komik", Jawab Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku pada wajah Yesung, bahkan ia belum merubah sikap tubuhnya. Kontan saja jawaban Kyuhyun membuat semburat merah muda tipis terlihat di kedua pipi putih Yesung.

"Dimana Eunhyuk sekarang?", tanya Yesung lagi namun terdengar agak gugup.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, ia justru sedang khidmat dengan kegiatan memandang Yesung. Kesal karena pertanyaannya tak digubris, Yesung memilih melanjutkan kegiatan membaca komiknya. Tak berapa lama, Yesung kembali memandang Kyuhyun dengan kesal. Ia terlalu risih dengan tatapan Kyuhyun sehingga ia lebih memilih menutup komik yang tadi dibaca dan menaruh di tasnya. Yesung mulai bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas karena jengah dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya aneh. Bahkan ia tak sadar bahwa kelakuannya lebih aneh daripada Kyuhyun.

Yesung berjalan dengan santai dilorong sekolah. Namun ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya, hingga dia memberhentikan langkahnya sebentar. Dibalikkan badannya sekedar untuk mengetahui orang yang mengikutinya. Ia melihat Kyuhyun juga berhenti dan tersenyum padanya.

"Aneh", gumam Yesung dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kyuhyun pun kembali mengikuti Yesung dengan langkah santainya. Sementara Yesung berjalan dengan masih merasa bahwa ada orang yang mengikutinya. Ditengokkan kepalanya kebelakang, ia masih melihat Kyuhyun. Sudah tiga kali ia menengokan kepalannya dan masih melihat Kyuhyun yang setia mengikutinnya. Yesung pun mulai jengah dan mulai berlari di sepanjang koridor. Kyuhyun pun mengejar Yesung yang mulai berlari.

Dan terjadilah adegan kejar mengejar

Flashback end

Mereka terus berlari, Hingga Yesung menghentikan larinya tepat dibawah pohon beringin taman belakang menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang, tampak Kyuhyun mendekat padanya. Ia mulai akan berlari lagi, tetapi sebuah tangan mencengkeram pergelangn tangannya hingga badan Yesung menghadap namja yang mengejarnya. Yesung mulai geram dan menatap Kyuhyun. Niatnya untuk marah-marah pada Kyuhyun sirna sudah ketika tatapan mata Yesung bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun. Tatapan mata Yesung seolah menghipnotis Kyuhyun untuk mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Yesung dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yesung. Kyuhyun semakin mempersempit jarak tubuhnya dengan Yesung hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Yesung nampak kaget namun segera menutup matanya ketika melihat Kyuhyun semakin mendekat.

Chu~

Ciuman itu terjadi juga. Kini kedua bibir mereka bersatu. Hanya menempel, dan mereka merasakan rasa manis. Kyuhyun mulai memberanikan diri untuk melumat bibir Yesung, sementara Yesung hanya menikmati saja. Sudah hampir lima menit mereka berciuman, hingga Yesung menepuk dada Kyuhyun ketika merasa paru-parunya membutuhkan oksigen.

Setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, kini suasana canggunglah yang nampak. Hingga terdengarlah bunyi bel tanda istirahat.

"Ano, Kyuhyun ssi aku kembali ke kelas dulu", ujar Yesung dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mematung disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun!",geram Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya.

_Skip_

Terlihat Heechul seonsaengnim nampak menjelaskan materi sejarah pada anak didiknya. Sedangkan murid-murid yang seharusnya mendengarkan dan memperhatikan materinya justru terlihat bosan, bahkan ada yang tertidur.

"Heii kalian!jangan malas-malasan saat pelajaranku atau kalian akan aku hukum", bentak Heechul seonsaengnim yang membuat seluruh anak didiknya menegakkan badannya dan mulai fokus pada pelajaran.

"Kali ini akan kubentuk kelompok untuk tugas yang akan kuberikan, masing-masing kelompok ada 2 anggota, Namja dan Yeoja. Baiklah akan aku pilihkan kelompoknya, Minho dengan Taemin, Donghae dengan Eunhyuk...", Heechul membacakan anggota kelompok yang ia bentuk.

"Dan yang terakhir Kyuhyun dengan Yesung",ucapnya mengakhiri pembacaan anggota kelompok.

'Sial',umpat Yesung dalam hati. Sedangkan Kyuhyun malah senyum semyum tak jelas.

'Kringg..Kringg...'

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini selesai dan jangan lupa untuk mengumpulkan tugas minggu depan".

"Baik seonsaengnim", jawab anak satu kelas serempak.

Sepeninggal Heechul seonsaengnim, Kyuhyun mulai mencoba mengajak Yesung berbicara.

"Yesung, kita akan belajar kelompok dimana?', tanya Kyuhyun memulai

"Terserah", jawab Yesung singkat.

"Hmmm.. Baiklah, kita akan mengerjakannya dirumah mu hari Minggu ini jam 8 ",ucap Kyuhun langsung meninggalkan bangku Yesung.

"Heyyy!", teriak Yesung marah.

"Bagaimana bisa ia memutuskan dengan seenak jidatnya", gerutu Yesung.

_Skip_

Hari ini hari Minggu. Sesuai dengan kesepakatan yang dibuat Kyuhyun dan disetujui Kyuhyun sendiri, kini Kyuhyun tengah berada didepan rumah Yesung.

'Teett..Tettt'. Kyuhyun memencet bel rumah itu.

'ceklek'.

"Ayo masuk", ucap Yesung yang membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun masuk kedalam rumah Yesung.

Rumah bergaya minimalis dengan dua lantai ditambah taman depan rumah yang nampak asri, membuat siapapun akan betah tingga disana. Tetapi Kyuhyun merasa rumah Yesung terasa sepi.

Yesung menyuruh Kyuhyun duduk di sofa ruang tamu, dan Yesung meninggalkan Kyuhyun sebentar ke dapur untuk mengambil minum dan camilan agar tak bosan saat mengerjakan tugas nanti.

"Yesung, kenapa rumahmu sepi? kemana orang tua mu?", tanya Kyuhyun setibanya Yesung diruang tamu.

"Semua orang sedang keluar, adikku keluar dengan temannya dan orang tua ku sedang di Jepang", jawab Yesung sambil membuka bukunya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya.

'Apakah ini saatnya aku cerita?' batin Kyuhyun.

"Yesung, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu".

Yesung sedikit gugup saat Kyuhyun bicara tadi.

"Apa?", tanya Yesung.

"Apakah kau percaya kekuatan melody?", tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"maksudmu?",tanya Yesung lagi.

"Begini, ada beberapa warna melody inti yang saat ini sedang kami cari. Yellow melody, Violet melody dan white melody yang dicari, tapi mereka semua sudah ketemu. Tinggal aku yang harus memberi tahu tentang ini pada white melody. Apa Kau tahu Yesung? bahwa kaulah yang ku cari. Kaulah White melody itu", terang Kyuhyun.

"MWO? apa maksudmu?", teriak Yesung bingung

**_TBC_**

* * *

****ALOHAAA! AKU KEMBALI!#Tereakk

sudah berapa minggukah saya telantarkan FF ini? #lirik kalender

Mianhe aku telat lagi (/.\)

Aku mulai sibuk akhir akhir ini ditambah Try Out.. hadeuhhh jadi pengen cepet lulus SMK.

okeyy,, maaf kalu hasilnya aneh dan gaje, se'gaje' yang bikin cerita

Gomawo buat N-and L yang udah nyumbangin ide buat FF ini

Saatnya balas review!

**iwsumpter : **hahahahasi epil emang lagi galau dia, tapi chapter ini dia udah gak galau dan gak bingung dia normal pa ngga.. terimakasih atas reviewnya..^^

**N-and L : **Benarkah daebak? #mikir

**Harpaairiry :** jadi gini, kan Yesung disekolahan itu bandelnya minta ampun, tiap hari udah di tegur ama gurunya buat pakai seragam yeoja tapi dia tetep pakai seragam namja, sampe guru guru disana udah pada bosen ngomongin dia,yah jadi gitu deh, dibiarin aja...thank's review nya ya *o*

**hera3424 :** gomawo chagi #plakk. mianhe ne aku telat updatenya. TOT

**Little dangko : **udah dilanjutt..maaf telat update. :(

**Liekyusung : **...ini udah dilanjut.

**Yeyekyukyu :** Okee... ini uda dilanjuuutt.. Semangatt!

**Dewi CloudSparkyu :** Ne,udah panjang apa belum?

**rina afrida : **Iya itu emang Yesung, cepat atau lambat mereka akan bersatu.. Pasti#semangat.. Mian updatenya telat..

**PutrhyLee :** Udah aku usahain panjang, tapi kog gak panjang panjang ya?#plakk

**DonnaSungie :** Zelo itu yang paling muda, yang paling unyu itu loh eonn.. gomawo review nya ya eonn..

**Kim RyeoSungHyun : **Yesung oppa emang kerenn! Apakah FF ku juga keren?(Nggakk) #dihajar masa

**dera elf : **Yupss.. disini dia jadi yeoja.. yang uke jadi yeoja.. gomawo atas reviewnya

Dan Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca FF ini..

Kutunggu saran dan kritik kalian yang membangun

akhir kata

RnR please (*O*)/


End file.
